The Sakura Tree
by Flying Turtle
Summary: It all began with that damned tree. Their first kiss. Their first date. Their first time together. Will the tree bring them the good luck they've had so far or will it just bring them pain and heart break.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my new story The Sakura Tree. It is a redo of my story All Grown Up. I felt that All Grown Up was a little childish and non-realistic so I decided to redo it.

"I DO NOT IN ANY MEANS OWN GAKUEN ALICE"

…

"Hey guys. I have some important news to tell you all" said a masculine voice of a twenty-two year old Tsubasa.

"I swear if you got Misaki pregnant I'm going to puke" said irritated voice of Natsume.

"They are married now Natsume. I believe they are eligible enough to have a child at any time they want" said Ruka who was petting his cute little bunny.

"Ruka you do realize how babies are made. I don't want to think about them going at it like a bunch of wild rabbits" Natsume said.

Ruka gasped and covered his bunny's ears "He didn't mean it. He's just mad because he doesn't have anyone to show love to the way Tsubasa and Misaki do." He said.

"Stop teasing your best friend bunny-boy" the black mail queen also known as Hotaru said.

"I'm sorry Hotaru" Ruka said to the girl.

Natsume snickered and said "You are so whipped" which caused Misaki to hit him over the head. Natsume rubbed the sore spot on his head and glare at the twenty-one year old girl. "What the hell was that for" he said Misaki.

"Because if I remember correctly a certain boy chased after a certain brown haired girl when they were kids" Misaki said which caused Natsume to blush a slight pink which no one saw.

"Speaking of a certain brown haired girl she is coming to live with us" Tsubasa said.

"Wait. Mikan is coming to live with us" Ruka asked.

"Yep. Now Natsume I better not find you doing anything to my little sister" Tsubasa said. When he didn't' get an answer he looked over to the black haired boy and saw him in a glaze. Not knowing what the boy was thinking he just walked to the kitchen for a snack before his little sister got there.

Natsume who was still in his glaze was thinking about the brown haired girl. 'Polka is coming to live with us. But I thought she said she was moving to her mother's in New York. What happens if my feelings for her come back? No Natsume. Remember you have tons of girls who would love to be with you. Why would you want to be with a girl who is two years younger than you when you can have a girl who isn't a minor and can't get you thrown into jail? Yeah. Whenever you think about her, just think about some girl who would love to be your one night stand. And what feelings for Polka? Just because you liked her when you were a kid doesn't mean you like her now. Plus she could have a boyfriend. Why do I feel like I want to rip the boy's head who is her boyfriend? Great Natsume. You want to murder someone who may or may not exist.' Natsume would have kept thinking to himself but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Natsume. Get the door" Misaki yelled from the kitchen.

Natsume got up and drew in a big breath. 'Here comes the girl you had the biggest crush on when you were a kid and maybe still have a little crush on her. No big deal. Just open the door and let her in. It's not like she will like you back. She was always forgetful when we were younger. Maybe she's still like that.' Natsume thinking to himself but the doorbell rang again and from the kitchen came an irritated Misaki.

"Do you not know how to open a damn door." She said and opened the door. Natsume forgot how to breathe for a moment until he realized it was just a moving truck person with all of Mikan's stuff. When Misaki signed the paper showing she was going to take the stuff for Mikan Natsume let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That didn't go unnoticed by Misaki.

"Awwww. Is the great Natsume afraid of a little child-hood crush." Misaki said in a teasing baby voice. In return Natsume glared at the women and walked off to the kitchen. Misaki laughed and walked into the kitchen behind him.

"Okay we have to move in Mikan's stuff" Tsubasa said to everyone who was sitting around the kitchen table.

"Why can't the little girl move in her own stuff" Natsume said.

"Because you idiot. It is very impolite to make her do that stuff. And plus you remember, Mikan has always been a stick. We don't want her to hurt herself." Tsubasa said.

"More like you still treat her like a baby" Natsume mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that?" Tsubasa said giving Natsume a look clearly saying he dared him to repeat what he just said.

Natsume being the stubborn person he was, was about to repeat what he was saying but was cut off by the doorbell. 'Why the hell does that thing keep interrupting me?' He thought to himself. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him and asked "What?"

"You are the closest to the door" Hotaru said taking a sip of an iced tea.

Natsume grumbled and went to the door thinking it was another moving truck opened the door but was frozen when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen standing in the doorway.

"Natsume, why aren't you letting Mikan inside?"Tsubasa asked.

"Because lover boy still has a crush on your little sister." Misaki said

Natsume turned back to the women and glared one of his famous glares which would make anyone back down instantly but alas Misaki isn't anyone.

"Mikan it's nice to see you again" Tsubasa said and hugged his little sister.

"It's nice to be back. Those New Yorkers were pushy" Mikan said and hugged her brother back.

"Girl you have grown. Last time I saw you, you were only 12 and about to leave" Misaki said hugging the girl.

"Well mom wanted me to move with her when dad died and you two were just getting married. Mom didn't want me to intrude on you two." Mikan said. Mikan looked at Natsume, who was still shocked to see her, and blushed. 'Damnit. I prepped myself to not like him for lots of things. Like if he was super sweet and bought me roses. I should have known that wasn't going to happen. But the only thing I didn't prep for was him being super-hot.' Mikan thought to herself. Suddenly Natsume smirked. 'What is he thinking?' She asked herself.

"Yo Polka. I see you finally grew a chest. It is about time." Natsume said.

Mikan took a little time to process what Natsume said but when she did she turned a bright red that a fire-truck would envy. Suddenly through the whole country all you could hear was a loud "PERVERT!"

….

Well that is the first chapter of the remake of All Grown Up called The Sakura Tree. Please tell me what you think. Tell me of any ways I could get better. I will hopefully be able to update every weekend or so. Please R&R. It makes me write faster. Thanks guys. See y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

I am thankful for all of my reviews. Everyone said I have gotten better writing. This has nothing to do with my story but the baby I'm babysitting just licked my cat because he was cleaning himself already and the baby wanted to help. I'm sorry I like to ramble. I would like to wish one of my best friends a happy late birthday. She probably doesn't read this because I haven't told her about it. I will do a review corner.

Review Corner

**love crimson red ray88**: I thank you for your support for writing more and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**crystalangel**: Thank you. I really hope I continue to improve. I want my readers to think I'm good not the writer who obviously needs to work on her grammar.

**crimsontouches: **Thank you. I am trying to make this story a lot better than my old one.

Review Corner Ended

I want to thank everyone for favoriting and reviewing. It really helps me want to write faster. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.

"I STILL DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE"

…...

Mikan kicked her feet on the ground to make the swing go higher. 'Damnit Mikan. Why is this the first place you go to? You are supposed to be over that little crush on him. You are so attached to this place. Who can blame me though? It is a very beautiful place.' Mikan thought to herself looked up taking in the scenery. The tree she was sitting at had a simple swing that was held up by ropes tied to a branch. The tree was in the middle of open flat land with pretty green grass. The land was surrounded by trees making the land a circle with a beautiful Sakura tree in the middle.

"This was our tree. I wonder if he's ever brought another girl here." Mikan asked herself out loud and sighed. Suddenly hands where on the ropes stopping the swing and gerking Mikan backwards into a muscular chest. She looked up to see the man she was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about Polka? Why would I bring another woman to the spot that has so many memories of you" Natsume said. Mikan thinking he was saying he still liked her blushed but sadly whenever it came to Natsume there is always a twist to something sweet he is doing. "That would just be mean to the other girl if I did bring her. I would just be thinking about you" he finished.

Mikan was a little mad because he was thinking of the other girl's feelings and not her own. 'How does he think I would feel if he brought another girl here?' Mikan asked herself. Puffed out her cheeks a little like she always had when she got mad. Natsume saw her do that and smirked.

"Awww. Would Polka be mad if I brought another girl here" Natsume teased which caused exactly what he wanted to happen. A faint blush appeared on her face. Before she could yell at him and bust his eardrums he spoke again. "Anyway why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your room trying to get your room the way you like it." He asked.

"I came here to think. I always came here to think when we were little. Why can't I do that now?" Mikan asked.

"Last time I checked you didn't think here. You always bugged me." Natsume said.

Mikan glared at the black haired boy. "Last time I checked you like to mess with me too. Remember you kissed me in the tree" she said.

A faint smile appeared on Natsume's face. "Yeah I remember that." He said.

Flashback

A five year old sat on one of the Sakura tree's branches with a seven year old Natsume.

"Natsume look what I'm coloring." Mikan said and showed the boy he picture. It was a black cat mask but around the nose was a brown circle that went all the way up to the middle of the mask where the forehead would be. The mask didn't catch his attention but what did was that his name was in the middle of the page at the top.

"Why is my name on it stupid" Natsume asked.

"Because you're like a cat." Mikan said innocently.

"Whatever stupid. Coloring is for babies anyway." Natsume said.

"I'm not a baby." Mikan said.

"You know there is only one way to show that you aren't a kid" Natsume said.

Mikan's eyes sparkled listening to what the seven year old boy was about to say. Little did she know what he was about to do would make her not talk. It all happened in a blur to Mikan. Natsume grabbed one of her pigtails and brought her to his face. He quickly pecked Mikan on the lips in which Mikan's eyes widen then she pushed him making him fall out of the tree. Luckily he landed on his feet but when he looked up to where he was just at with the brown haired girl he didn't see her. He turned his head to see Mikan running toward her house.

'Dang. She is going to tell on me' he thought and ran after her. When he finally reached her house he saw Mikan hugging Tsubasa and crying. Tsubasa looked ready to kill. Seeing the black haired boy looking at Mikan he put two and two together.

"What did you do this time Natsume" Tsubasa said and sighed knowing the boy was probably being a pervert.

"He took my innocence away" Mikan sobbed.

"Go little dude" a friend of Tsubasa said laughing at the situation. Tsubasa glared at his friend which made the guy stop laughing.

Natsume was confused. 'That guy seems to think we weren't just kissing' Natsume thought.

"What did he do Mikan" Tsubasa asked the crying girl.

"He kissed me." Mikan said.

Tsubasa seemed to suddenly became relieved. 'What do they think we were doing' Natsume asked himself.

Tsubasa unhooked Mikan's arms from his legs and got on one knee. "How about you go in the house. I bet mom has a snack you can eat." Tsubasa said.

"Okay big brother" Mikan said and smiled. Tsubasa smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair. Before she went in the house she turned around and glared at Natsume who just glared back at the girl.

As soon as Mikan was out of earshot Tsubasa turned to the little boy. "You know kissing can get a girl pregnant." Tsubasa said.

"You're lying" Natsume said but after Tsubasa kept a serious face Natsume began to worry. "Right Tsubasa" he asked.

"I'm not joking. Right Ed" Tsubasa looked at his friend. His friend got the message and nodded confirming Natsume's fear. "You have to marry her if she is pregnant" Tsubasa finished.

"I can't get married. I'm only seven." Natsume said.

"Well you better hope she isn't pregnant" Tsubasa said. "You know you going to have to apologize" Tsubasa said.

"I will" Natsume grumbled.

"You two seem to disappear a lot. Where do you two go" Tsubasa asked.

"I can't tell you it is a secret" Natsume said

Tsubasa sighed and nodded. "I bet mom has some snacks for you too. Why don't you go in there and eat then apologize. I bet Mikan will forgive you and then you two can play again." Tsubasa said.

Natsume nodded and ran into the house.

Flashback Ended

"He did not tell you that" Mikan said giggling.  
"You want to be. Remember I stayed away from you for a week after that. The reason I started playing with you again is because my old man told me how a girl got pregnant." Natsume said.

"Tsubasa really needed to find a hobby when we were younger. I actually can't believe you thought he was telling the truth. It's almost as dumb as the time he told us holding hands would get a girl pregnant." Mikan said.

"Hey. I was seven. I believed everything people told me" Natsume defended himself. Natsume looked up and saw that the sun was setting. "Aye Polka. It's getting dark. We need to get back before your brother finds us both missing and thinks we are fucking like rabbits." Natsume said. Mikan nodded and the two walked back to the house.

At the house

All of a sudden Ruka's bunny sneezed. Ruka looked at the bunny and groaned. 'Natsume is talking about going at it like rabbits again and if I'm right I say Mikan walk out of the house a couple hours ago then Natsume an hour later. Let's hope Tsubasa doesn't find them if they are doing what Natsume is talking about' Ruka thought to himself and started petting his bunny again.


	3. Chapter 3

I have always disliked when authors gave excuses about why they haven't updated. I'm going to be honest. I just have been lazy. I was quite sad when I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter but it seemed a good bit of readers followed or favorite. That make me happy, however, not as happy as a review does. Please review and it can be flames or just one work such as good or bad. Anyways I'm going to get going on the 3rd chapter now. Hope everyone likes it and please R&R.

"**I, Flying Turtle, do not own Gakuen Alice in any shape or form. If that has not become clear and if I am sued then I hope you enjoy just getting a bunch of books because that's pretty much all I own"**

…

Natsume was rudely awoken by the sound of someone beating on his door. He groaned and opened his door with a death glare to the person.

"You know glaring so early in the morning will make your face wrinkle faster." Said the person standing in Natsume's doorway.

"Shut up Tsubasa. What the hell do you want so early in the morning?" Natsume asked rudely.

"Well last time I checked it was a Monday and that means you have to go to work." Tsubasa said which cause Natsume to curse under his breath. "When you're done wake up Mikan. Misaki made breakfast for you two and it's on the table. We are all leaving and give Mikan a ride to school" Tsubasa finished and walked away from the black haired boy's room.

'Damn Tsubasa and waking me up so early. First I'll wake up Mikan, shower, and then get dress, eat, and then leave.' Natsume thought to himself while walking to Mikan's room which was just across the hall from his. He knocked on the door but didn't get a response so he decided to walk in. He walked to beside the bed and shook the sleeping brunette. "Aye, Polka get your ass up."

Mikan just grumbled and slowly got up. "No one wants to be woke up by someone cursing them" she said.

"Well then, next time I'll try to remember that. Get up and get dressed. I'm taking you to school." Natsume said.

"Fine give me fifteen minutes." Mikan said to which Natsume nodded and walked out of her room.

After Natsume had showered and gotten dressed he went downstairs and saw Mikan already sitting down trying to tie her hair into her normal pigtails.

"Natsume can you do my other pigtail." She asked with a ponytail sticking out of her mouth.

Natsume walked over to her and grabbed her hair and ponytail. After he finished tying her hair up he sat down and ate.

"Why are you taking me to school" Mikan asked taking a bite of her bacon.

"I work on an internship at Alice Academy." Natsume said.

"Why? You don't want to be a teacher do you?" Asked Mikan.

"No. I'm going to run the family's company but my old man thinks I need to learn to work with people that buy our products" Natsume said.

"What does your company make?" Mikan asked.

"Electronics. Most of our customers are teens so dad sent me to work with a bunch of hormonal teenager." Natsume said.

"Aren't you eight-teen" Mikan stated.

"Yeah but I can get lucky. Most of the kids there are only thinking about one thing and it isn't there work." He said.

Mikan just kind of stopped listening after the part he said about him getting lucky. 'So he has moved on.' She thought to herself.

"Anyway. Let's go" Natsume said getting up from the table. Mikan followed close behind. He got into a black car and Mikan got in too.

The ride there was silent. Both of them sneaking glances at the other when they weren't looking. Suddenly Natsume pulled up to the gate of a huge school. All Mikan could do was stare in awe. Natsume parked the car and got out. Mikan had to run to catch up to his long strides. He opened the door and turned some corners with Mikan following close behind. They stopped in front of a door that read office and went in. The first thing Mikan saw was a very feminine man with his head hung low at the front desk but his head shot up when the pair walked in. His eyes first went to Natsume and he smiled but when he spotted Mikan it looked like his face was going to crack by the grin on his face. The man jumped over the counter and hugged Mikan while yelling her name. Mikan not wanting to be rude hugged him back.

"My how you have grown into a beautiful woman, Mikan." The blonde haired man said. He smiled when he saw Natsume glare at him in the corner of his eye.

"Thank you. I don't mean to be rude but um who are you" Mikan said with a blush.

"Oh silly me. Of course you forgot who I am. You haven't seen me in forever. My name is Narumi." The blonde said while kissing Mikan's hand.

"Oh I remember you now. You were my third grade teacher. Why are you working in a high school now" Mikan asked.

"Well the district moved me here and now I am the science teacher." Narumi said. Suddenly the smile from his face vanished. "Though one of our teachers had to leave because she is having her baby and she won't be back the whole year." He said. Then his eyes flashed to Natsume and he grinned. Natsume catching on to why he was grinning shook his head.

"No way in hell I'm I teaching." Natsume said.

"You won't have to teach. Just keep the class in check and be there." Narumi said.

"No" Natsume said and crossed his arms.

"Please Natsume. You'll get paid more and Mikan will be in your class" Narumi smirked when he say Natsume's eyes flash to Mikan. 'That will do the trick' he thought laughing evilly in his head.

"Fine. But only because I get paid more." Natsume said. 'Sure that's the only reason I'm doing it' he thought to himself.

Narumi gave a girlish squeal and hugged Natsume who just pushed him off. "Your room number is 110. You'll have the same students all day. Mikan you can go ahead and head that way while I speak to Natsume." Narumi said. Mikan nodded and walked out the door looking up and down the hall before going into the wrong direction which caused Natsume to groan. Narumi chuckled in which Natsume looked at him. "Now just keep the class in control and that's it." Narumi said. Natsume nodded then was about to head out of the door to find the brunette and lead her to the classroom when suddenly Narumi said "I don't want any reports of you and a certain bubbly brunette lip locking in the classroom am I understood." All Narumi got in return was Natsume flipping him off.

…...

I hope you enjoyed it. Well I need to get off of the computer because I have school in the morning. Well please R&R.


End file.
